


Just a bath

by x_xvampirex_x



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_xvampirex_x/pseuds/x_xvampirex_x
Summary: De Bran tomando un baño y reflexionando sobre su vida.***autolesión implicada***
Relationships: Jon Snow & Bran Stark
Kudos: 1





	Just a bath

El baño se lo había preparado Robb, acababa de dejarlo en la bañera. Le calentó el agua, llenó la bañera y dejó todo lo que podría necesitar a su alcance. Era siempre así cuando le tocaba bañarse, había sido así siempre. Se corrigió, no fue así siempre, no fue inválido hasta los ocho años, la mitad de lo que había vivido. Tanto tiempo y aún le frustraba, lo odiaba, detestaba su vida. Se preguntó, como muchas veces antes, si alguna vez se acostumbraría a lo que era vivir así. Hace ocho años que no era feliz, y quizá todo lo que le restaba por vivir la pasaría igual.   
Miró a su alrededor y le deprimió la perspectiva: no era muy diferente a las que recordaba. Había crecido, pero debía mirar siempre hacia arriba. ¿De qué sirve un cuerpo inútil? Recordar sólo le traía sentimientos de frustración e impotencia, y hace mucho que vivía en el pasado. 

Tomó el jabón y comenzó a tallarse, el agua comenzaba a entibiarse y no quería tener que pasar frío. Tomó un poco en sus manos y se la pasó por el rostro, con un vaso comenzó a mojarse el cabello. Terminó con la parte superior y dirigió la vista a sus piernas, ahogadas, suspiró frustrado. Era muy difícil, no podía limpiarse bien. Él lo sabía y sus hermanos también, pero ya no permitía esa ayuda. La incapacidad le frustraba en cada momento de sus días, desde que despertaba hasta que se iba a dormir, pero quería preocupar lo menos posible a su familia. Familia rota, incompleta, como él. Tras varios intentos desesperantes, se rindió con la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Hundió sus brazos, cansado, se dio tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas amenazaban con rebasar la comisura de sus ojos, sollozó suavemente mas no se permitió llorar. Pasó su mano sobre su rostro y talló sus ojos. Dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado, esperó a que su frustración pasara para poder llamar a alguien que lo sacara, lo ayudara a secarse, a llevarlo a su cuarto y a cambiarse. Esas tareas le pertenecían a Robb y a Jon exclusivamente. Aún si sus hermanas quisieran y pudieran ayudar, él nunca las dejaría y Rickon era todavía pequeño. Antes, su mamá lo ayudaba también, cuando todavía era fácil de cargar. Ella ya no estaba más ahí de todas formas.  
No se tranquilizó, le era imposible, pensaba en todo y todo le hastió. Tanto que a su lado vió una cuchilla de afeitar olvidada y la tomó sin dudarlo. La vió de cerca y, enojado, la pasó por su muslo derecho. Otra vez y otra vez. No sentía nada. Hizo lo mismo en el izquierdo, empezó a temblar. Solía hacer cosas parecidas cuando apenas comenzaba a vivir sin el uso de sus piernas, la frustración hacía que se diera puñetazos o arañazos en los muslos, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Llegó la claridad a su mente y se asustó. ¿Qué tan profundo había cortado? El agua se tornaba de un rojo enfermizo, tenue, mezclado con lo turbio del jabón y la suciedad que se había quitado del cuerpo. Dejó la cuchilla en donde estaba mientras gritaba con voz inestable.

—¡Robb! ¡Jon! ¡Alguien, por favor! —Escuchó pisadas rápidas, la puerta del baño se abrió con fuerza y dejó ver a Jon. Miró a Bran quien estaba asustado, casi llorando—. Lo siento, en serio perdón. No estaba pensando y... lo siento.

Repitió esas palabras innumerables veces mientras sollozaba preocupado. Jon no entendía lo que pasaba, pero se acercó y vio el agua roja. Lo sacó de ahí rápidamente, sin desaguar, sin importarle que se empapara. Lo dejó en su silla y puso una toalla sobre los hombros de Bran.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. —lo abrazó, mantenía la calma como era habitual en él—. No te preocupes. 

Lo envolvió bien en la toalla y revisó sus piernas, se veían más pálidas que de costumbre, algunas heridas todavía sangraban. Pasó una toallita sobre ellas mientras las apretaba para que dejaran de hacerlo. 

—Lo siento...

Jon negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna es muy profunda, no necesitarás puntadas. —Levantó la vista hacia la cara de su hermano, él seguía temblando y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos. Ya no lloraba, pero seguía respirando de forma entrecortada—. Bran... ¿estás bien?

Tragó saliva con dificultad, asintió dudoso. Jon se levantó y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Bran. Luego desvió su vista, abrió bien la puerta y lo llevó a su cuarto. Ayudó a Bran a recostarse en su cama, apoyándolo en el respaldo, y le pasó ropa. La tarde ya pasaba a noche y los días eran cada vez más fríos, el calentador estaba encendido. Bran secó bien su cabello, ya bastante largo, y lo que pudo de su cuerpo con la toalla, se puso la camisa y el suéter, Jon le puso los calcetines y revisó otra vez las piernas de su hermano.

—¿Deberíamos cubrirlas con algo? 

Bran negó con la cabeza.

—No se van a abrir, no voy a mover las piernas. 

Jon dió algo parecido a una sonrisa, muy pequeña y triste. Le ayudó con los pantalones y le dedicó una mirada al levantarse.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —Bran asintió suavemente mientras lo veía de vuelta—. Te avisaremos cuando esté la cena, cualquier cosa nos hablas. 

Volvió a asentir. Jon salió sin decir nada más, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Bran suspiró, pasó la vista por toda su habitación. Tomó el libro que estaba en la mesa de noche a su lado y comenzó a leer. Con suerte, lo olvidaría por un momento, olvidaría todo por un momento.


End file.
